


Cover for "Slugs"

by Megg33k



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Slugs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Slugs"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crumbledown (VerbtheAdjectiveNoun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbtheAdjectiveNoun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697876) by [Crumbledown (VerbtheAdjectiveNoun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbtheAdjectiveNoun/pseuds/Crumbledown). 



> I wanted to make this for a long time, and the Sherlock Fic Auction finally gave me an excuse. Big sloppy hugs and kisses to my peffy peff-peff clam, Amber! I don't know what I'd do without you.


End file.
